N7: Eclipse Smuggling Depot
An Eclipse smuggling depot has been detected on planet Daratar (Faryar system, Hourglass Nebula). Cerberus would pay very good money for any cargo recovered from the site. Acquisition After helping Aria by giving her a datapad recovered during Garrus' recruitment mission and helping her handle the Patriarch she will give you the location of the smuggling depot. The assignment can also be acquired by scanning the planet. These mission notes are displayed after scanning the planet: Scanning will also result in a radio broadcast from an Eclipse operative: Preparation It is recommended you bring the ML-77 Missile Launcher, or the M-920 Cain. Either creates the possibility of saving all 20 crates. They are also long range and can make the job go faster, especially with the YMIR armor. Other heavy weapons with long range can deal effective damage if you just plan to fight your way through the mechs but they do not allow a plan for saving all the crates on higher levels. Squadmates with Overload and/or Disruptor Ammo will be useful against the mechs. Garrus and Zaeed make an especially mighty pairing in this regard since they bring large guns as well. Just make sure you have a plan for dealing with the mechs' armor as well. Walkthrough After Normandy SR-2 is detected in orbit, the Eclipse mercs flee the depot in A-61 Mantis Gunships, leaving behind the three YMIR Mechs guarding the cargo. The mechs will then try to destroy the crates before the squad can recover them. There are 20 crates in the depot. You have to destroy all the mechs before all crates have been destroyed. You will get paid based on how many crates survive. When all mechs have been destroyed, the mission is completed. * Although you can shoot at a mech to get its attention (and therefore stop it from destroying crates), you will only be able to hold the attention of one mech at a time; the others will proceed about their crate-destroying duties. * Once a YMIR finishes off the crates that it is assigned to destroy, it will then focus on the squad, even if there are still crates left. * Only fire from the mechs can damage the crates, so you don't need to worry about Shepard or teammates inadvertently destroying crates from inaccurate weapons fire or the Cain's explosion. There are some typical fragile crates used for cover props that can be destroyed — but these are not part of the 20 crates you need to save. Several strategies for preserving all (or most) of the crates are available: Option 1: Straight Up Fight On lower difficulties it is possible to save all the crates by playing it straight - just concentrating on one mech at a time and killing it as quickly as possible. In order to save all 20 crates, they must be killed in a specific order. You can only attack a Mech to get its attention if no other mechs are currently focused on you, so simply hitting all 3 once will not work. The first that must be destroyed is the first that comes into sight as you round the corner to begin the mission. If not focused on you, it will almost immediately begin destroying crates, as it has the shortest distance to travel to the crates it will destroy. The next is the Mech to the far left in the back, and finally the last is the mech that begins in the center and moves across to the right. Option 2: Yes, We Cain Even on Insanity it is possible to save all of the crates using the M-920 Cain. It is possible to destroy (or severely damage) all 3 mechs with one shot from the Cain, but you must hurry before they get too far apart, and you must aim in between them all. Note that on at least Insanity difficulty, enemies will scale to your level, so you have a better chance of destroying the mechs if you use the Cain while Shepard is at a lower level (the cutoff seems to be level 10 or lower). You'll want to be charging the Cain as you run down the slope, and ironically one of the easiest ways to fail to hit all 3 mechs is if one of them walks right in front of your aiming trajectory at the last minute, intercepting the full force of the missile instead of letting it proceed to the center point where you were aiming. If you've obtained 200% Cain ammo (via 6 Heavy Ammo Upgrades, plus Ordnance Packs or Cerberus Assault Armor) then you can of course take two consecutive shots. In any event if you don't take down all 3 mechs instantly you'll do enough damage to substantially improve your result. Option 3: Sneaky Missiles Finally, for the glitch-minded among us, it is possible to "pull" the mechs one at a time without initializing the crate destruction script. This is the cheapest method heavy ammo wise, and involves the ML-77 Missile Launcher. Manually position your squadmates in defensive positions near the shuttle - this prevents them from running down the hill and triggering the script when a mech comes around the corner. Next, position Shepard on the forward right end of the landing zone (but don't go down the slope or off the ledge) and fire just wide of the rock wall -- although even directly into the air can work. The rockets will track and hit the nearest mech, "pulling" them into the mission starting area. You will hear a good solid explosion when a rocket successfully hits a mech, so you'll know you don't need to fire another missile. Now pull back toward the shuttle as the mech comes around the corner, and use it for cover against its attacks. Kill each mech in this fashion and all 20 crates will easily be spared, even on the hardest difficulties. Sending in your squad while remaining back yourself triggers the crate destruction script, confirmed on PC and Xbox360 versions. Before leaving, grab the element zero and the med-kit off to the right of the clearing, near the computer terminal, and the power cells on the rear landing platform. Computer Terminal Maintenance Access E-Mail (Nice Work on Daratar) Mission Summary X of the 20 crates were saved. (Where X is equal to the number of crates saved.) *Experience reward: 125 (156) *Credits: 3,750-7,500 **Cerberus Funding: 3,750 **Credits Found: 3,750 - (190 per crate lost); minimum = 0 *Minerals: **Element Zero: 500 Trivia Either gunship can be shot down by the Cain and will crash to the ground in flames. This, however, is very difficult and requires precise timing. If one ship is destroyed the other will freeze in place and can be destroyed only with another Cain shot. de:N7: Schmuggellager von Eclipse it:N7: Deposito di contrabbando degli Eclipse ru:N7: База контрабандистов "Затмения" uk:N7: База контрабандистів "Затемнення" Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:Anomaly